Struggle
'Struggle'https://twitter.com/Gabriel_Mann/status/420659115531059200/photo/1 is the 15th episode of Season 3 and is the 59th episode overall. Summary As Emily's blackouts grow increasingly violent, her only hope lies with the person she betrayed most. Meanwhile, Victoria makes a drastic move to deal with someone from her past. Recap Emily destroys the porch carving of the double infinity sign her father made for her many years ago. This act is the product of another blackout. She’s coming unhinged. Emily refuses to seek help. Instead, she tells Nolan she’s going to do what she should have done in the first place. She’s going to kill them all. One would have to assume she’s referring to the Graysons. Aiden reluctantly agrees to help when Nolan seeks him out to deal with their friend Ems. He promptly kidnaps her while she’s engaging in a haphazard attempt to off Conrad. He employs Takeda’s old torturous techniques to help snap her back into reality. Instead, flashbacks have Emily blaming her father for everything. It’s why she destroyed the carving. Emily recalls the night before she was taken. Victoria had seen her after telling David she wanted them to run away together. Later, Emily caught them in bed together. Her father chased after her on the beach. He wants her to accept Victoria because she was going to be their family. Emily blames her dead dad for not listening to him back when she told him to leave her. Aiden holds Emily close as she breaks down in tears. She’s had a breakthrough. She appears to be getting back on top of her game. Emily, once again, wants to clear her father’s name. She celebrates this moment of clarity by kissing Aiden. Emily then recalls that her dad carved the double infinity sign as a symbol of how they can fix any problem. No mistake will ever break them apart. Jack discovers that it’s not easy to buy a house in the current market. Stevie tries to explain how hard it was to leave him after he was born. He’s not interested in hearing what she has to say. He calls her a name. It’s the lowest of low blows. Jack calls Stevie a Grayson. After that, she shows him the door. Jack later seeks advice from Emily. He tells her that Stevie Grayson is his biological mother. He knows she’s holding something back. Emily advises him to give her a chance, but also to be careful. They hold hands briefly. Emily thanks Jack for giving her a chance, too. Patrick attends a memorial for Jimmy where he gets into a brawl with 50 of the dead guy’s closest pals. Victoria bails her beaten and bloodied boy out of jail. Later, she lets Nolan know that Patrick has been destroyed now that he knows the truth about his father. She blames him for this. Nolan confronts Patrick about all the people he’s killed since arriving in the Hamptons. These deaths have always been deemed "accidents". Nolan always wanted good things for Patrick. He still does. That’s why he tells him that an art legend named Stefano Leoni will be at a big event he’s chairing. Patrick displays his artwork at Nolan’s event where Victoria talks about how she’s squaring off in the battle for Grayson Manor. They’ll be going to court. Victoria is trying to get the manor designated for landmark status to thwart her foe’s plans to turn it into a halfway house. She’s plotting something. She doesn’t reveal the details to Patrick, who has a chat with Stefano Leoni. The art man offers him an apprenticeship overseas. Patrick tells his mother goodbye via an audio recording. This all came about due to efforts by Victoria and Nolan. Stevie shows Jack an AA coin. She’s been sober for awhile now, but there was a time when she couldn’t exist without a drink in her hand thanks, in large part, to Conrad. She couldn’t be a decent mother until she learned to take care of herself. The Hamptons are full of triggers for her. But she’s now ready to face her demons, as well as her son. Jack invites Stevie over to officially meet her grandson. Daniel hires someone to tail Emily, who may be conspiring with his father. No need to tail Conrad though. Daniel already has someone watching his dad. Speaking of Conrad, his plan to push Margaux to the point where her father would have to get involved works. The guy is on his way to the States. Later, Daniel’s spy guy discovers that Emily is back in touch with Aiden. Speaking of Emily, she realizes that Stevie visited her father in prison after she was disbarred. Now she just needs to find out what she wanted with him. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Grayson * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson *James Tupper as David Clarke *Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne *Steven Strait as Brooks *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke Co-Starring Cast *Travis Myers as Mickey *Sacheen Padilla as Joanne Brunner *Paul Norwood as Paul Charney *Gonzalo Escudero as Stefano Leone *Jessica Clark as Pretty Woman Quotes :Nolan: What are you going to do? :Emily: I'm gonna kill them all ---- :Nolan: She is about to do something she will not come back from ever ---- :Emily: She came here with secrets ---- :Victoria: If I created this beast, don't you think it's time I slay it? Gallery Videos Revenge 3x15 Promo "Struggle" (HD)|Promo Revenge 3x15 Sneak Peek 1 "Struggle"|Sneak Peek 1 Pictures 3x15 1.jpg 3x15 2.jpg 3x15 3.jpg 3x15 4.jpg 3x15 5.jpg 3x15 6.jpg 3x15 7.jpg 3x15 8.jpg 3x15 9.jpg 3x15 10.jpg 3x15 11.jpg 3x15 12.jpg 3x15 13.jpg 3x15 14.jpg 3x15 15.jpg 3x15 16.jpg Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of David Clarke in Season 3. He was last seen in Illumination. *Kara Wallace was mentioned several times in this episode. She was last seen in Penance. *Carl Porter was mentioned several times in this episode. He was last seen via flashback in Lineage. *Margaux was mentioned this episode. She was last seen in Payback. *It is revealed Stevie had an affair with Carl and this resulted in Jack being born. It is also said Carl had another wife meaning Jack and Declan are half brothers. *Stevie abandoned Jack as soon as he is born. Stevie later explains that she was a alcoholic and was sent into rehab when she found it she was pregnant. *Patrick Osbourne is offered an art apprenticeship and leaves the Hampton's for good. *Jack is non-biologically ex-step brother to Charlotte and Daniel. *Pascal LeMarchal is on his way to the Hampton's. *Nolan gives Emily a new infinite box, and he also made a finger print scan placed on it, so only Emily can open the box. *Emily's blackouts finally come to an end as Aiden used a method that once Takeda had used. Aiden drowned Emily with a bucket of water, resurfacing events that occurred on the island in Destiny. From here Emily looked deep and found the one reason causing her blackouts: her Father's fault. She sees the two nights before he was arrested; Emily caught Victoria and David sleeping together and when David carved the infinite symbol on their porch, which was destroyed by Emily (due to her blackouts). *Emily broke down after these events and questions why her father never listened to her. *Emily and Aiden kiss in this episode. *Jack and Emily share a moment and tells Emily that Stevie is his biological mother. *Daniel believes Conrad and Emily are conspiring together and hires a agent who spied on Emily. However when he told Daniel what he saw, he states she instead visited Conrad's room in the South Fork and then disappears. He then shows Daniel pictures of Emily and Aiden kissing. *It is revealed Stevie visited David Clarke in prison. Emily will do whatever it takes to find out what happened between Stevie and David. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes